Episode 522 (13th December 1965)
Plot Val thinks Irma will regret not having the standard white wedding. Albert returns from Beattie Pearson's and Ken gets out of the way quickly while Val tells him about the wedding. Hurt by the news, he walks out in a sulk. Annie hasn't slept well but denies that it's due to Frank Turner. Jack is certain that they won't hear any more from him. After two days in Blackpool, David and Irma settle in at their new digs at 17 Attlee Street and plan their future life in a home of their own. They're pleased at the way things turned out at the wedding. Charlie is off his food and Minnie worries about him. Emily sympathises with Albert over his treatment but he still buys the newly-weds a present of a new tablecloth and serviettes from Gamma Garments. Her new assistant, Brenda Hartley, is twenty minutes late on her first day. She confuses her by not seeming not to care at all about the job. Emily is alarmed to discover she is Mr Papagopolous's niece. Albert gets David and Irma's address off Hilda. Jack and Annie are thrown when Turner turns up in the Rovers for free drinks at lunchtime. Emily can't bring herself to make Brenda work rather than read magazines. Charlie tells her and Elsie that he's leaving at the end of the week to return to the stage but dreads telling Minnie. Jack decides to call in the police. Annie stops him, realising they could lose their licence. They start to fret about the situation. Charlie gives Minnie a present of lace handkerchiefs as farewell gift. She cries when he tells her he's leaving. David isn't impressed with Irma's cooking. They are made to feel guilty by Albert when he hands over his present. Turner appears again in the evening and buys a round of drinks for Charlie, Len and Elsie, demanding change from a pound note rather than the ten shilling one he hands over. He also demands another £2 from Jack and threatens the police to get it. Jack takes his frustration out on the demanding customers, shocking them all. Cast Regular cast *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *David Barlow - Alan Rothwell *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Charlie Moffitt - Gordon Rollings *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson Guest cast *Brenda Hartley - Kate Story *Frank Turner - Tom Watson Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug, back room, hallway and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Back room *9 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Gamma Garments *17 Attlee Street - Living room, hallway and kitchen Notes *This episode did not begin with the full title sequence: after the usual shot of the rooftops of Ordsall, the programme caption was displayed over shots of Ken and Valerie Barlow in the back room of No.9 and a slightly longer version of the theme. *The "End of Part One" caption photograph is that from 1960 rather than the version introduced in 1964. *This episode had no cast credits and only credited producer Howard Baker and director Bob Hird. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Irma and David settle in, Charlie can't settle down and the Walkers face an upsetting problem *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,180,000 homes (8th place). Category:1965 episodes